100 Original Ninjutsu
by Musubi Kazesaru
Summary: A collection of Ninjutsu I have made over the years and now after reaching one-hundred, you can see them as well. If you want to use them, please let me know as I'd like to see them being used. There are currently over 100 listed


**Name**: Raiton: Denkai Wana no Jutsu - Lightning Release: Electric Field Trap Technique

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Rat, Bird, Tiger, Snake, Ox, Boar

**Description**: The user places their hand on the ground and infuses it with electricity. When someone steps onto the area of this technique they will receive an immediate and unavoidable electrical discharge that will shock the victim's nerves with enough power to render the victim temporarily immobile. This technique takes about thirty seconds to use at minimum output; as such this technique is best used as a trap.

**Name**: Doton: Dobei no Chitai Jinchi - Earth Release: Earthen Wall of Area Encampment

**Rank**: Upper A Rank

**Type**: Defensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Ox, Horse, Dragon, Monkey, Boar, Snake

**Description**: This technique creates a thick wall of solid rock that rises from the ground and surrounds a large area's perimeter. This technique's overall perimeter can be increased or decreased depending on the user's chakra input. On a side note the Shodaime Tsuchikage used this technique to create Iwagakure no Sato's boundary walls during its founding.

**Name**: Doton: Jōshō Āsusupaiku no Jutsu– Earth Release: Rising Earth Spikes Technique

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Snake, Ram, Ox, Dog

**Description**: This technique creates a long row of spikes rising out of the earth are used to surround the enemy in the hopes of impaling them. The effective area is often too large for most shinobi to be able to escape from. If caught by surprise, there is a very good chance that the victim will get skewered up on one or more of those spikes.

**Name**: Fūton: Ichijin no Jutsu – Wind Release: Gust of Wind Technique

**Rank**: D Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Ram, Monkey, Bird, Dragon

**Description**: After performing the necessary hand seals the user exhales a breath imbedded with the wind element from their mouth, which is capable of knocking down and forcing back the chosen target several meters

**Name**: Raiton: Raikou Rappu no Jutsu - Lightning Release: Lightning Wrap Technique

**Rank**: Lower C Rank

**Type**: Defensive, Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Rat, Snake, Dog, Horse

**Description**: This jutsu envelops the user in a layer of electrical energy for a moment. Anything the user touches during this time will suffer minor electrocution. This technique is the perfect low-level counter against an Aburame clan member as this technique doubles as a bug zapper.

**Name**: Doton: Kerai no Tsuchi – Earth Release: Servant of Earth

**Rank**: Upper B Rank

**Type**: Offensive, Defense, Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Ox, Dragon, Rabbit, Bird, Monkey Rat, Boar

**Description**: By infusing high amounts of chakra into rock the user can temporarily animate the earth into a golem whom is under their complete control. Depending on the density of the rock and the amount of chakra used will determine how strong it is. The caster of the jutsu can also control the golem's appearance. The golem can only use physical attacks and therefore cannot attack using jutsu although the golem's body can be used as a base for other earth elemental techniques, which does not require any additional chakra. Also those who have enough chakra, use can animate more than one golem at a time, though it requires significantly more concentration.

**Name**: Katon: Kasai no Yajirushi – Fire Release: Arrows of Fire

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Dog, Rat, Dragon

**Description**: This technique fires one or more arrows made of fire, with their tips made of highly concentrated fire elemental chakra at a chosen target and will both pierce it and set it ablaze upon contact. In order to shoot the arrow the user acts as if there is an invisible bow in their hands, the arrow will be aimed and shot accordingly.

**Name**: Raiton: Ikazuchi no Tama – Lightning Release: Thunder Ball

**Rank**: High C Rank

**Type**: Offensive, Supplementary

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Monkey, Bird, Ram

**Description**: This technique has two variations; the first creates a ball of lightning in the user's hand(s) and is then launched at a chosen target. The second variation creates a ball of static electricity, which is shot at a target, making it a very powerful super magnet which will draw in all magnetic materials, such as standard made weapons towards the target, this can also be used on your opponent making them a target of their own weapons.

**Name**: Fūton: Kaze no Musubi – Wind Release: Winds of Ending

**Rank**: Upper S Rank

**Type**: Offensive, Defensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: This technique concentrates a large amount of air and chakra and condenses them into a ball the size of a marble and repeats the process as many times as needed. After their creation, the balls of wind will orbit the user's body. The user then can direct the marble-size spheres to perform a variety of actions. They are capable of defense, by expanding and combining to form a barrier around the user that will shred anything that touches it. They also can be controlled by the user to attack enemies in multiple ways, from piercing the target to expanding and engulfing the target in a deadly burst of wind. The only way to stop the technique is to disrupt the user's concentration. This jutsu holds the title as the most powerful contemporary wind release ninjutsu and it currently has only one known user.

**Name**: Suiton: Mizu no Baba - Water Release: Water Stallion

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Bird, Ram, Tiger, Rat, Rabbit, Dragon, Monkey, Horse

**Description**: This technique creates a large horse composed of water that slams into the user's target with great speed and power, it will then attempt to trample them before exploding in a blast of water. In order for this technique to be used the user must be able to hold the water together with their chakra and have a large amount of water.

**Name**: Doku Bunshin no Jutsu – Poison Clone Technique

**Rank**: Lower S Rank

**Type**: Offensive, Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Kage Bunshin Hand Seal

**Description**: This technique is an S-Rank due to it being a fusion of the two B-Rank techniques Kage Bunshin and Dokugiri to create a solid clone that upon taking damage explodes in a large cloud of poisonous gas (the user must be familiar with the chosen poison for the clone's creation). Otherwise this jutsu is exactly the same as the Kage Bunshin technique meaning that memories the clone has had during its existence will be transferred to the original after exploding. These clones can detonate at any time designated by the user.

**Name**: Doton: Maruishi Tosu no Jutsu – Earth Release: Boulder Toss Technique

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Boar, Snake, Tiger, Ox

**Description**: This technique involves using earth elemental chakra into the ground in the shape of a gigantic sphere then picking it up with the strength increase this technique grants and throws it. The boulder's mass and volume can be increased or decreased depending on the chakra input.

**Name**: Henkan-Dama – Transformation Sphere

**Rank**: Lower S Rank

**Type**: Offensive, Defensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: This technique was created in attempt to create a technique that used the optimum form of spatial recomposition. This technique is almost exactly like the Rasengan except for one thing, the creator realized that this technique is made of the absolute form of spatial recomposition should be able to alter its form within limits of the attack's volume almost instantaneously. One example of this ability would be this technique transforming from its basic form of a sphere into a weapon for either offense or defense such as a sword or even a shield. The only other obvious difference is the color; a black and dark blue mixture instead of a light blue and white one. The change in color is due to the extreme chakra density in the sphere, which allows it to elongate more easily.

**Name**: Fūton: Senpū Tentou no Jutsu - Wind Release: Whirlwind Counter Technique

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Defensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Dog, Bird, Spin your body around 360˚ continuously on your heel

**Description**: The Gama Sennin, Jiraiya in his youth, made this technique to imitate the Hyūga clan's Hakkeshō Kaiten. By spinning and expelling wind elemental chakra from their body, the user is able to redirect weaker fire jutsu, repel weaker water jutsu, and make them impervious to many lightning jutsu. The weakness of this technique is the short duration period of the technique and the fact that it leaves the user disorientated after use.

**Name**: Fūton: Nijuu Teikiatsu no Jutsu – Wind Release: Double Cyclone Technique

**Rank**: B Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m )

**Hand Seals**: Ram, Horse, Rabbit, Dragon, Bird, Rabbit, Snake, Dragon, Stick both hands out forward in a fist

**Description**: This powerful wind elemental jutsu creates a pair of twisters around the user's arms, which are then launched at a target causing massive damage due to its powerful shredding and rotating forces. In the worse case scenario the victim (for them at least) will be caught between the two cyclones and be shredded between them.

**Name**: Suiton: Kaiyou Shoushiki no Jutsu – Water Release: Ocean Funeral Technique

**Rank**: A Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: One-handed Snake

**Description**: After performing Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu the user contracts the orb of water trapping their opponent, which kills them from the built up pressure.

**Name**: Fūton: Mienai Kōsatsu – Wind Release: Invisible Strangulation

**Rank**: Upper B Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Tiger, Ram, Ox, Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Monkey, Stick one arm forward with a one hand upon palm-side up

**Description**: The user compresses a thick layer wind chakra around the target's throat. Then the user clenches their fist and until the user stops clenching their fist the target will continue to choke to death. The user can also choose to crush their windpipe instantaneously.

**Name**: Katon: Kaen Hoīru – Fire Release: Flame Wheel

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Snake, Horse, Ram, Dog, Tiger

**Description**: The user performs the necessary hand seals and their bodies become encased in fire. At the user's command the flames will expand in a circular pattern at an accelerated rate while rotating at a similar speed and engulf whatever it touches in flames.

**Name**: Katon: Enjin no Enkou – Fire Release: Ring of Flames

**Rank**: Lower B Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Bird, Boar, Snake, Tiger, Dragon

**Description**: The user creates a small circle of fire around their target, which will then rise to form a hallowed cylindrical inferno, capable of causing serious burns should the target attempt to escape. Konoha Anbu commonly uses this as a trapping technique for weaker missing-nin.

**Name**: Katon: Kakiyari no Jutsu – Fire Release: Fire Spear Technique

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Ram, Dog, Monkey, Tiger

**Description**: A perfect jutsu for hunter-nin who are required to dispose of their targets on the spot, this technique allows them to both kill and incinerate their target at the same time. The user forms a javelin of fire and hurls it at their target piercing and soon after burning them to death.

**Name**: Fūton: Totsuzen no Shibou – Wind Release: Sudden Death

**Rank**: Upper S Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Monkey, Dragon, Boar, Rat, One-Handed Ram for activation

**Description**: This technique has been labeled a Kinjutsu and therefore usage of this technique is morally disturbing, requires an unreasonable amount of chakra, is harmful to the user, or causes a massive amount of destruction. The user sends a microscopic ball of extremely dense wind chakra into the targets body. Upon the users command the wind will expand and rip and tear its way through the target's body, resulting in an instantaneous death. This technique is possible to use on any number of foes although it requires a much greater sum of chakra to do so.

**Name**: Fūton: Yubisasu no Kaze - Wind Release: Point of Winds

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: The user concentrates wind natured chakra at a single point, most commonly at the index finger, this creates a huge potential energy at the said point, the more it is held, the more powerful it is and once it is released it will strike with pinpoint accuracy in the direction indicated by the user.

**Name**: Raiton: Tsuiseki Inazuma no Jutsu - Lightning Release: Tracking Lightning

**Rank**: Lower C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Horse, Rabbit, Ram, Monkey

**Description**: This technique shoots a moderately powerful bolt of lightning at the target. This lightning bolt locks onto the target's chakra and hones in on the opponent until it hits something relatively solid before discharging

**Name**: Fūton: Tatsumaki no Tate - Wind Release: Tornado Shield

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Defense

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Dragon, Dog, Tiger, Bird, Snake, Hold Ram

**Description**: This jutsu creates a small tornado like around the user. In general this jutsu is only able to deflect the standard kunai and shuriken and has several other minor uses. But the more chakra used, the stronger the shield will become. This technique like the wind used to create it is strong against lightning jutsu.

**Name**: Fūton: Senrigan - Wind Release: Thousand Meter Eye

**Rank**: Lower A Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Dragon, Tiger, Monkey, Hold Bird

**Description**: As the name of the technique suggested, this technique was made to 'see' for a far distance. However, the user of the technique does not really see with their eyes or with images. Rather, the chakra-infused wind would swoop everywhere, memorizing the path and detecting the levels of chakra around it before the wind returned to the user of the technique. This jutsu is ranked highly due to the sheer level of concentration required to utilize it.

**Name**: Katon: Hinotama no Jutsu - Fire Release: Fireball Technique

**Rank**: D Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Tiger

**Description**: This fire jutsu, unlike most is concentrated into the palms of the user's hands, which is the easiest place to mold chakra. This fire elemental technique is bit lacking in terms of power but it is an ideal technique for genin learning fire jutsu.

**Name**: Raiton: Kutsū no Arashi – Lightning Release: Storm of Torment

**Rank**: A Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Monkey, Ox, Boar, Horse, Dragon, Rat, Monkey, Dog

**Description**: An extremely flashy and malleable technique that creates visible lightning around the user's arm that can be used to attack in a variety of ways such as shooting it like an arrow out of a lightning bow made from this technique. It also can be used as a melee attack in which the user attempts to punch the enemy in order to deal massive damage, though even if this misses the lightning will spread and electrocute the target. The final two ways of using this technique are throwing it like a javelin or shooting it from the index finger. This technique requires nearly perfect chakra control to be utilized at all.

**Name**: Katon: Mōka no En – Fire Release: Circles of Inferno

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Dog, Boar, Ram, Tiger

**Description**: This technique is based on Katon: Hinotama no Jutsu. The user focuses fire-natured chakra to their hands and forms a fireball, which can be thrown repeatedly; the difference between the two techniques is that this jutsu explodes when it makes contact with anything.

**Name**: Fūton: Tatsumaki no Ken – Wind Release: Tornado Fist

**Rank**: Lower B Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: By moving their arm(s) in circular motion at an extreme speed, and focusing their chakra into their fist(s), the user is able to create the Tatsumaki no Ken, a close range attack that creates a miniature tornado around the user's arm(s) past the elbow(s). Even if the opponent is able to dodge the attack, the wind encircling user's fist(s) will still hit the opponent or knock them spinning away.

**Name**: Fūton: Hanpatsu no Shuraudo – Wind Release: Shroud of Repulsion

**Rank**: Upper A Rank

**Type**: Defensive, Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Rat (for initial activation)

**Description**: The fire element trumps the wind element in ninjutsu, that's a fact, however this technique allows the user to overcome this disadvantage. By expelling wind elemental chakra from pores all over their body the user is able to repel attacks by redirecting them away from the user's body. The larger, the flames, the more chakra is required. This jutsu is A rank due to its conflicting natures and sudden chakra drain as the technique itself reacts to the flames and rips from the user the required chakra.

**Name**: Fūton: Kokyuu Kouyou – Wind Release: Respiration Enhancement

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: -

**Hand Seals**: Bird, Dragon, Boar, Ram

**Description**: Utilizing the Wind element, the user sends chakra to their lungs, giving them the ability to temporarily improve their cardiovascular system, by allowing the user to store and take in more oxygen.

**Name**: Suiton: Sabaku Shitai no Jutsu– Water Release: Desert Body Technique

**Rank**: A Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Ram, Bird, Tiger, Monkey, Snake, Rat, Horse, Hold Snake

**Description**: This technique has been labeled a Kinjutsu and therefore usage of this technique is morally disturbing, requires an unreasonable amount of chakra, is harmful to the user, or causes a massive amount of destruction. This technique literally rips the water in their opponent's body drying them out and effectively killing them if the technique is not cancelled. Due to the difficulty of controlling this particular "source" of water the user must have exceptional control over Suiton techniques.

**Name**: Raiton: Hokubu no Arashi – Lightning Release: Storm of the North

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Horse, Boar, Ox, Dragon, Snake, Tiger, Bird, Ram

**Description**: This technique creates a luminous violet charge of electricity around their hands and sends a powerful current of electricity towards their opponent in several arcs.

**Name**: Suiton: Hademizu Kyouran – Water Release: Loudwater Fury

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Attack

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Dog, Bird, Rat, Snake, Horse

**Description**: The user draws a large concentration of water to their hand and launches it at their chosen target with great force and speed.

**Name**: Katon: Hisaki no Kyuushi – Fire Release: Flames of Ruins

**Rank**: Lower B Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Dragon, Ox, Monkey, Rat, Horse, Snake, Hold Tiger

**Description**: After Performing the necessary hand seals the user shoots a flare-like projectile into the air. At the apex of its flight the projectile will explode into a multitude of moderately sized balls of fire, which will then rain down upon the user's target.

**Name**: Suiton: Ekitai Dageki – Water Release: Fluid Strike

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: The user encases a weapon or a limb (arm or leg) in water. The user then swings the weapon or limb in a slash or stab-like manner; the water around the weapon (or limb) will then be thrust forward in the same manner and strike whatever it touches with a force equal to that of the strike.

**Name**: Doton: Daiyama no Tate – Earth Release: Great Mountain Shield

**Rank**: Upper B Rank

**Type**: Defense

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Ox, Snake, Ram, Dog, Boar

**Description**: The user raises a very large wall made-up of the hardest minerals in the ground and uses it as a barrier against incoming attacks.

**Name**: Katon: Hisaki no Kyouran – Fire Release: Flames of Fury

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Tiger, Boar, Rat, Monkey, Ox

**Description**: The user enshrouds their hand in flames, which on the user's command is shot in the direction of the user's arm with great power and velocity.

**Name**: Suiton: Suisaishi no Jutsu – Water Release: Water Festival Technique

**Rank**: Upper D Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Bird, Rat, Ram, Snake

**Description**: A weaker version of Hademizu Kyouran that draws water to the users arm and spirals around it and later is directed towards a target with a moderate amount of power.

**Name**: Suiton: Oki Doki no Jutsu – Water Release: Great Sea Wrath Technique

**Type**: Offensive

**Rank**: B Rank

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m), Short (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Horse, Dragon, Bird, Ox, Boar, Tiger, Rabbit, Horse, Ox

**Description**: This technique requires a massive amount of water for its utilization. This jutsu forms a large tidal wave in the direction of the user's choosing.

**Name**: Doton: Anadori no Tsuchi – Earth Release: Scorn of the Earth

**Rank**: A Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Ox, Monkey, Boar, Snake, Ram, Dragon, Tiger, Rabbit, Rat, Ox, Bird, Boar, Dog

**Description**: This technique has been labeled a Kinjutsu and therefore usage of this technique is morally disturbing, requires an unreasonable amount of chakra, is harmful to the user, or causes a massive amount of destruction. This rather menacing kinjutsu uses the densest minerals in the earth and forms a large dome around the target, and then upon the user's command, spikes will impale the victim from the inside of the dome in all directions and then condense itself, further crushing the victim.

**Name**: Katon: Shokuzai no Hono – Fire Release: The Flame of Atonement

**Rank**: A Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Dragon, Monkey, Tiger, Bird, Ram, Dog, Tiger

**Description**: The user forms white flames in their hands and throws it at a chosen target in the form of a continuous flamethrower. The extreme heat of the white flames is capable of melting most materials in seconds and as such this technique's utilization depends on the user's ability to control the temperature of their fire elemental techniques.

**Name**: Katon: Ten o Shakunetsu no Jutsu - Fire Release: Scorching Heavens Technique

**Rank**: Upper S Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Ox, Monkey, Dragon, Horse, Rabbit, Bird, Tiger

**Description**: This technique has been labeled a Kinjutsu and therefore usage of this technique is morally disturbing, requires an unreasonable amount of chakra, is harmful to the user, or causes a massive amount of destruction. This is an improved and silvery-colored version of Hono no Shokuzai, this jutsu is capable of burning even fire itself and will feed itself on anything it manages to consume until there is literally nothing left to burn. This technique is said rival Amaterasu as a fire technique.

**Name**: Katon: Enjiya no Jutsu – Fire Release: Snake of the Flames Technique

**Rank**: Upper D Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range: **Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Tiger, Bird, Dog, Monkey, Snake

**Description**: A simple yet useful fire technique, the user creates a serpent made of bluish flames and fires it at their opponent effectively distracting and burning the target at the same time with the brightly colored flames.

**Name**: Fūton: Fuhenteki Kaze – Wind Release: Ubiquitous Wind

**Rank**: Unknown (Speculated to be S Rank)

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Bird, Horse, Dragon, Dog, Ox, Snake, Horse, Rat, Bird

**Description**: Some call this technique the "Kaze Bunshin" (Wind Clone). This jutsu was created by an A-class missing-nin of Sunagakure named Kanbou Seieifuu. By saturating the air around them, the user is able to form replicas of themselves out of the surrounding uneven wind currents. These replicas do not dissipate unless the air currents are disrupted by a powerful outside source or by the user's will. Each clone has chakra equal to the user's full capacity and are able to attack with only jutsu of the wind element or non-elemental techniques and can attack independently of the user, they however cannot use Bunshin jutsu.

**Name**: Fūton: Tei Hari no Jutsu – Wind Release: Air Needle Technique

**Rank**: Upper D Rank

**Type**: Attack, Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: Using wind elemental chakra and well-refined chakra control the user creates one or more needle-thin blades of wind on a target such as a weapon or a finger which allows the user to pierce through dense materials, increase their range, and cause more damage.

**Name**: Fūton: Kyōfū no Sō – Wind Release: Layer of Gales

**Rank**: S Rank

**Type**: Offensive, Supplementary

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Dragon, Bird, Dog, Ox, Monkey, Horse, Ram, Bird

**Description**: This technique has been labeled a Kinjutsu and therefore usage of this technique is morally disturbing, requires an unreasonable amount of chakra, is harmful to the user, or causes a massive amount of destruction. This technique was originally created to make specific landscapes. This jutsu acts similarly to a stencil used to make cookies, the user forms a "shape" of wind. This "shape" is then pressed into an area, the wind destroys the landscape accordingly allowing the user to turn a mountain into flatland or create a maze. It was later discovered that anything in the area the technique is used on would be shredded leading this technique to be labeled as a kinjutsu due to its newfound applications as battle changer during the Second Great Shinobi War.

**Name**: Katon: Firea Dengeki – Fire Release: Flare Blitz

**Rank**: Upper A Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Tiger, Horse, Rabbit, Ram, Ox, Tiger, Dog

**Description**: This technique has been labeled a Kinjutsu and therefore usage of this technique is morally disturbing, requires an unreasonable amount of chakra, harmful to the user, or causes a massive amount of destruction. This technique is very difficult to use safely, as it surrounds the user's body with fire. A single mistake and you get burned badly, meaning that it requires precise control of the fire element. After encasing themselves in the fiery aura the user then changes at the target and crashes into them.

**Name**: Fūton: Shinkū-ha no Jutsu – Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Technique

**Rank**: Lower C Rank

**Type**: Offensive, Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Monkey, Ram, Horse, Dog

**Description**: The user surrounds their fist with wind and makes a punching motion, the wind then travels from the user's fist and hits the user's target. This blast of wind carries the same power as the punch and is capable of causing cuts.

**Name**: Fūton: Kamisori no Kaze– Wind Release: Razor Wind

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Bird, Monkey, Dog, Hold Dragon

**Description**: A seldom-used wind elemental jutsu. By slowly saturating the air around them with chakra, the user is able to direct the flow of that air and sharpen it for use in a long-ranged and wide spread attack. The reason for its underuse is due to the large amount of time it takes for the technique to be used, but once it is, the results are almost worth the preparation time.

**Name**: Raiton: Ikazuchi Sentou – Lightning Release: Thunder Punch

**Rank**: Upper D Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: This technique is a powerful yet simple technique to use for those learning how to use the lightning element. By covering their fist in electricity the user is able to deliver a single devastating punch, which can stun an enemy temporarily. This technique is not made for consistency and it must be performed again in order to repeat the attack.

**Name**: Katon: Nenshō Yubi o Funshutsu– Fire Release: Erupting Burning Finger

**Rank**: B Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: A powerful yet dangerous technique, which is rather unique among fire jutsu, as it requires a large amount of control. This technique is formed by the user charging their hand with fire elemental chakra and grabbing the target's face and releasing the heat and combusting it, then after a few seconds the target's head will explode from the sheer heat. Due to the way this technique is initialized, it is rather hard to execute, leading it to be ignored in favor of ranged fire techniques.

**Name**: Raiton: Kanmuru no Jutsu - Lightning Release: God Speed Technique

**Rank**: A Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Tiger, Horse, Ram, Monkey, Rat, Rabbit

**Description**: This technique has been labeled a Kinjutsu and therefore usage of this technique is morally disturbing, requires an unreasonable amount of chakra, is harmful to the user, or causes a massive amount of destruction. This technique allows the user to react and move his or her body at an enhanced speed. This ability changes user's own body into a field capable of transmitting all electrical impulses from the user's brain in a straight line directly to the part of the body they wish to use, completely bypassing the user's nervous system. It is highly hazardous due to the strain from moving differently than normal and the longer the technique is used the more damage the user takes from the electricity, as the nervous system is being "ignored" the user feels no pain, making this techniques drawback even more dangerous.

**Name**: Raiton: Kichigai Denkō no Jutsu– Lightning Release: Mad Lightning Technique

**Rank**: B Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Tiger, Rabbit, Boar, Bird, Rat, Dragon, Dog

**Description**: The user builds up a powerful surge of electricity between their hands. After gathering the necessary amount of lightning-natured chakra, the user will fire the electricity at their opponent; the lightning will then shape itself into a spiral-shaped beam and strike the user's target with great force.

**Name**: Raiton: Kaminari no Shōgidaoshi – Lightning Release: Stampede of Thunder

**Rank**: Lower A Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**:

**Description**: A more powerful version of Raiton: Kichigai Denkō no Jutsu (Lightning Release: Mad Lightning Technique) that is built up by holding both hands together to form of bowl shape. The electricity is fired from the user's hands as they are thrust forward and held in that position, which allows them to constantly stream more and more chakra into the technique.

**Name**: Raiton: Gekimetsu Raimei no Hōkō – Lightning Release: Roar of Thundering Destruction

**Rank**: Upper S Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Rabbit, Boar, Ram, Tiger, Rat, Monkey, Dragon, Horse, Ox, Rat, Ram, Snake, Ox, Boar, Dragon, Rat, Horse, Dog, Bird, Snake, Boar, Dog, Rabbit, Ram, Horse, Monkey, Snake, Rabbit, Ox, Rat, Bird, Boar, Dragon, Ram, Snake, Monkey, Tiger

**Description**: This technique has been labeled a Kinjutsu and therefore usage of this technique is morally disturbing, requires an unreasonable amount of chakra, is harmful to the user, or causes a massive amount of destruction. In this case possibly all three apply. This technique requires a massive amount of chakra to use, and should not be attempted without a massive additional chakra supply. This technique forms a massive tiger of lightning, while in most cases electrical damage damages a person's nerves; this tiger however personifies the lightning element's advantage over the earth element. It destroys everything made of any amount of carbon that it touches it, until it has begins to destroy the very ground itself, which would slow it down if it didn't have the ability to jump, however the technique gets stronger over time and will destroy more and more of the crust until it is too far down to get back up to the surface. Eventually it will pass through the mantle and be diffused before reaching the outer core. Though the disruption in the layers ends up causing large tremors, causing even more destruction. You should never use this jutsu under any circumstances considering the damage it inflicts to the very Earth itself. This technique was forbidden for being a Junsuijutsu (Pure Technique) …however it's unknown as to what Junsuijutsu is exactly.

**Name**: Fūton: Washi no Shukun – Wind Release: Lord of the Eagles

**Rank**: Upper B Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Dog, Horse, Rabbit, Rat, Monkey, Bird

**Description**: Despite the implications of its name this technique is not a summoning for the boss summon of the eagles. This technique creates a huge eagle of wind and uses it to attack; the eagle is also capable of splitting into several smaller ones and recombining into its original form. The user is able to control the technique by their will, but if their concentration is broken the jutsu will dissipate. This technique cannot be used as a means of flight.

**Name**: Doton: Sentetsu no Hora – Earth Release: Completely Piercing Cavern

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Rat, Tiger, Ox, Snake, Dog, Bird, Ram, Boar

**Description**: This technique is actually somewhat of a misnomer, it doesn't create a cavern, but a pitfall trap of sorts. By infusing their chakra in the ground, the user can create a hole in the ground, which is then covered over by more stone, once a victim walks on the trap the earth will grab their legs and slowly drag them downward onto the spikes at the pit's bottom, after they are impaled the hole will collapse on itself hiding the body. This technique works best on rocky surfaces, such as a mountain or the inside of a cave.

**Name**: Doton: Shikabane Hiroi no Jutsu – Earth Release: Corpse Retriever Technique

**Rank**: Lower C Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Boar, Snake, Bird, Rat, Tiger, Monkey, Rat, Place one hand on the ground

**Description**: A technique that allows one to counter techniques that allows an enemy to hide, travel, or attack (from) underground such as Douchuu Eigyo (Underground Fish Projection). The technique sends a curved pulse of chakra into the ground (like a bowl) and the chakra will go under the target and use the earth above it to force the target upward.

**Name**: Doton: Hiratai Tsuchi no Jutsu – Earth Release: Flat Earth Technique

**Rank**: D Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Boar, Ox, Snake, Ram, Place one hand on the ground

**Description**: A technique used to smoothen nearby earth or solid objects. It requires minimal chakra but decent control to use, and is perfect for chakra control training while working on earth manipulation, the better the user's control is, the smoother the ground will become.

**Name**: Doton: Riku Gekidou – Earth Release: Land Upheaval

**Rank**: Upper D Rank

**Type**: Defensive, Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Dragon, Boar, Ram, Ox, Place One hand on the ground

**Description**: This technique allows one to grab the earth and literally pull it up, which can be used to create a wall or merely alter the terrain slightly in a somewhat natural looking way in order to hide

**Name**: Fūton: Genso Senshin – Wind Release: Element Concentration

**Rank**: Upper S Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Monkey

**Description**: This technique has been labeled a Kinjutsu and therefore usage of this technique is morally disturbing, requires an unreasonable amount of chakra, is harmful to the user, or causes a massive amount of destruction. This jutsu was created this technique based on the literal definition of 'wind', which is "the flow of gases in the air". This technique utilizes this and allows the user to concentrate one or more gases or elements in a particular area such as Carbon Dioxide for example. Carbon Dioxide is abundant and is deadly in large doses and as such it can be applied without any notice with deadly results. This technique was forbidden for being a Junsuijutsu (Pure Technique) …however it's unknown as to what Junsuijutsu is exactly.

**Name**: Fūton: Genso Sanran – Wind Release: Elemental Dispersion

**Rank**: Upper S Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Reverse Monkey

**Description**: This technique has been labeled a Kinjutsu and therefore usage of this technique is morally disturbing, requires an unreasonable amount of chakra, is harmful to the user, or causes a massive amount of destruction. This technique was created as a counter-part to another jutsu, "Fuuton: Genso Senshin" and is based on the literal definition of 'wind' which is "the flow of gases in the air". This technique utilizes this and allows the user to remove one or more gases or elements in the air such as oxygen. By removing oxygen from an area it can do more than giving you nothing to breathe but it is capable of putting out flames, as there is no oxygen left for the flame to burn. This technique was forbidden for being a Junsuijutsu (Pure Technique) …however it's unknown as to what Junsuijutsu is exactly.

**Name**: Fūton: Tsubasa wa Kyodaina Ryū no Bīto – Wind Release: Wing Beat of a Giant Dragon

**Rank**: B Rank

**Type**: Offensive, Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Tiger, Ox, Snake, Horse, Dog, Rabbit, Monkey, Ram, Dog, Dragon

**Description**: This technique forms a transparent set of wings on the user's back. These wings are grant the user the ability to fly by flapping them, however the main ability of these wings can create a powerful buffeting whirlwind that is capable of uprooting trees and ripping small buildings off the ground with a single flap.

**Name**: Fūton: Tei Baundo no Jutsu – Wind Release: Air Bounce Technique

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Bird, Horse, Tiger, Monkey, Rabbit

**Description**: The user creates a ball of wind on a part of their body most commonly the feet, and makes the air flow go completely downward. By doing this, the user is able to avoid traps while pushing themselves skyward. This can also be applied to break falls.

**Name**: Fūton: Sora no Sanpo – Wind Release: Empty Walk

**Rank**: Upper S Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: This technique allows the user to touch the spot below themselves as if it were ground while in the air. To learn this technique, one must have extremely precise control, as it requires solidifying the very elements in the air. The end result of this technique is the ability to walk on air, not fly. This technique was forbidden for being a Junsuijutsu (Pure Technique) …however it's unknown as to what Junsuijutsu is exactly.

**Name**: Doton: Kanadzuchi Ude no Jutsu – Earth Release: Hammer Arm Technique

**Rank**: Upper D Rank

**Type**: Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Ox, Tiger, Horse, Dog, Snake, Boar

**Description**: Derived from a taijutsu technique of the same name, using the earth element, the user creates a hardened layer of stone around their arm. The user then twists their body back and using the built up centrifugal force and smashes their earth-covered arm into their opponent. The earth-encased arm is also useful for blocking blunt attacks

**Name**: Katon: Honoo Ashige no Jutsu– Fire Release: Blaze Kick Technique

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Ox, Rabbit, Bird, Monkey, Tiger

**Description**: A fearsome fire elemental technique that surrounds one of the user's legs with fire, which, takes a good deal of control, so that the user is not burned. Then the user takes advantage of their fire-encased limb and strikes with a variety of kicks. It is best used if the user is familiar with a taijutsu style that focuses on kicking.

**Name**: Fūton: Rei-ten no Jutsu – Wind Release: Zero Point Technique

**Rank**: B Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Horse, Bird, Dog, Ram

**Description**: This technique lowers the friction in a targeted area to almost nothing. This technique is much more advantageous in the air as there is little friction to begin with and is not only easier to lower the air's friction and more effective for increasing one's speed but much safer, as friction is what keeps one from slipping whether they're in motion or not. This can be applied to an enemy to great effect. This technique is one of very few non-forbidden Junsuijutsu (Pure Technique) …however it's unknown as to what Junsuijutsu is exactly.

**Name**: Fūton: Sukudo no Arashi – Wind Release: Speed Storm

**Rank**: B Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: The user redirects the opposing kinetic motion around their body to move in the same direction as their forward motion, increasing their speed at least twice-fold. As there is no opposing force during the technique's duration, you cannot stop or change directions, though it is possible by mastering the deactivation of this technique and precise weight shifting. This technique is one of very few non-forbidden Junsuijutsu (Pure Technique) …however it's unknown as to what Junsuijutsu is exactly.

**Name**: Fūton: Undō no Tōketsu – Wind Release: Motion Freeze

**Rank**: Upper A Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Ox, Rabbit, Bird, Dragon, Dog, Monkey, Snake

**Description**: This technique has been labeled a Kinjutsu and therefore usage of this technique is morally disturbing, requires an unreasonable amount of chakra, is harmful to the user, or causes a massive amount of destruction. The user manipulates the kinetic force around their target and redirects it to move in the same direction as the opposing kinetic force. As the target's own kinetic energy is what's holding the target in place, the more they try to move the more they are held in place, and if they exert too much force due to a supplementary force such as opening the Hachimon they may die. This jutsu has a stronger variant, which affects a large radius instead of a single target. This technique was forbidden for being a Junsuijutsu (Pure Technique) …however it's unknown as to what Junsuijutsu is exactly.

**Name**: Fūton: Toki yo Tomare – Wind Release: Time Stop

**Rank**: Upper S Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Ox, Rabbit, Bird, Dragon, Dog, Snake, (Voice Command)

**Description**: This technique has been labeled a Kinjutsu and therefore usage of this technique is morally disturbing, requires an unreasonable amount of chakra, is harmful to the user, or causes a massive amount of destruction. _Toki yo Tomare_ is the stronger variant of _F__ū__ton: Und__ō__ no T__ō__ketsu_ and differs in that it affects a large radius around the user instead of a single target, with the user themselves being the only one able to move after it is used. This technique was forbidden for being a Junsuijutsu (Pure Technique) …however it's unknown as to what Junsuijutsu is exactly.

**Name**: Fūton: Kaze no Koe – Wind Release: Voice of the Wind

**Rank**: D Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: 'Bird, Dog, Rabbit, Bird

**Description**: The user utilizes the wind element and creates pitches that travel around through the wind. This technique is usually used to set up genjutsu, which are inflicted by sound. The default sound when particular pitches are created is similar to the sound of wind blowing; in this form the technique has no use other than spooking a paranoid guard. Some pitches though have been noted to repel or attract certain animals and insects though they have little effect on a summoned or familiar animal (ie: Aburame Kikai and Inuzuka Dogs). This technique is incapable of producing particularly deep pitches.

**Name**: Fūton: Kaori no Kakusan – Wind Release: Scent Spreading

**Rank**: D Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Horse, Rat, Boar, Dog

**Description**: A basic technique used to thwart tracking. This technique takes a strong scent such as blood and spreads it throughout the surrounding area, which ruins any attempts at tracking the user using smell. This technique is incapable of spreading nasal-based poisons or gases as it spreads them too thin to work properly.

**Name**: Raiton: Idaina Kyōmei no Jutsu – Lightning Release: Great Resonance Technique

**Rank**: Lower B Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: This technique charges an object with electricity, causing it to osculate violently, increasing the piercing (tearing) ability of the object and can make anything into a deadly weapon, such as a pencil. This technique is particularly effective on weapons such as the flamberge, due to its unique shape.

**Name**: Doton: Akuma no Ronguhōn – Earth Release: Long Horn of the Devil

**Rank**: A Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Ram, Rabbit, Ox, Tiger, Rat, Bird, Dog, Snake, Horse, Boar, Snake, Ox, Monkey

**Description**: One of the more malleable of the known earth elemental techniques. It raises an extremely large mass of earth slightly off of the ground and then from that mass creates a myriad of spiked branches that shoot out towards the user's intended target at high speeds, if the spikes are dodged the user can cause them to segment and form spikes that branch off in many angles, which continues until the spikes have pierced the target as much as the user desires or until the amount of mass in the mass of earth has been thinned out too far. As the spikes continue to thin out, they take greater control to utilize. In addition the original mass of earth can be broken up in order to cover a wider overall range though it subtracts from the amount it can be stretched. It much is harder to control multiple masses as opposed to one.

**Name**: Raiton: Rakurai no Odoroki – Lightning Release: Lightning Flash Surprise

**Rank**: Upper D Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Tiger, Ox, Bird, Horse

**Description**: A simple, but effective lightning elemental technique that shoots small arcs of green electricity from both of the user's hands. The technique can be used constantly so it's a fairly effective torture technique though, the amount of electricity is fatal after about a minute, and the electricity's power can be increased if more chakra is used.

**Name**: Raiton: Chō Denji-Hō – Lightning Release: Super Electromagnetic Cannon

**Rank**: Lower S Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: The user charges an object with a massive amount of lightning-nature chakra and launches it forwards at the opponent at a speed of at least three-times the speed of sound. This speed gives it an unrivaled piercing ability. The range and power is dependent on the mass of the object, though more powerful, objects with a larger than twelve cubical centimeters requires a much greater deal of effort. This technique's name can also be translated as "Railgun."

**Name**: Katon: Sogeki Satsuei – Fire Release: Sniper Shot

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Rat, Tiger, Boar, Monkey, Rabbit

**Description**: An assassination technique that is difficult to utilize in combat due to the amount of concentration needed to focus a large amount of fire chakra to one point. As a fire technique this technique causes a small but still noticeable amount of fire from the technique and the light from the fire may alert a sentry so this technique was discarded for assassinations in favor of its wind-natured variant. However this technique is still useful for providing long-range support from cover and while defending against a siege.

**Name**: Fūton: Sogeki no Me – Wind Release: Sniper Eye

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Dog, Tiger, Bird, Rat, Monkey

**Description**: The wind-natured variation of Katon: Sogeki Satsuei. This technique is best used for assassinations or at a long-range as it is difficult to concentrate a large amount of wind-natured chakra to a small point., however it is much preferred over its fire-natured variant due to it being a lot more subtle. This technique is also capable of piercing most armor due to it being a wind element technique.

**Name**: Suiton: Hōdan Shōgeki no Jutsu – Water Release: Cannonball Bombardment Technique

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Horse, Bird, Rabbit, Snake, Ox, Horse, Monkey, Tiger, Dragon, Bird, Boar, Rabbit, Monkey, Ox

**Description**: This technique can be used in one of two manners. The first fires a barrage of decent-sized balls of water at their target from the user's mouth. The second uses water around the user, making it easier to use. These cannonballs are capable of enough force to knock down trees and this technique can be sustained as long as the user has chakra to spare.

**Name**: Suiton: Shin'en ni Kōka – Water Release: Descent into the Abyss

**Rank**: S Rank

**Type**: Offensive, Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Rabbit, Dragon, Boar, Snake, Dog, Rat, Ox, Dragon, Horse, Boar, Monkey, Ram, Snake, Ox, Tiger, Rat, Dog, Dragon, Snake, Boar, Bird, Ram, Monkey, Dog, Rabbit, Ox, Tiger, Bird, Dragon, Snake, Boar

**Description**: This technique has been labeled a Kinjutsu and therefore usage of this technique is morally disturbing, requires an unreasonable amount of chakra, is harmful to the user, or causes a massive amount of destruction. This technique requires an absurd amount of chakra to use, and should not be even attempted unless the user has access to additional chakra, such as from certain chakra-storing seals that have been prepared for this technique. The user takes the water condensed in dozens of clouds and gathers it together to form an extremely deep body of water; this is easier if used on water as it will use it to adjunct the technique or lessen the amount of water necessary. The user than will use Ninpō: Suichū Hokō (Ninja Art: Water Walking Skill) to float on the surface. The user's intended target will then feel a pull and be forced underwater; they will then be pulled to the bottom as long as they touch surface of the water. Even those who have used this technique don't know what kills the target first, the pressure or merely from drowning. In the case where the environment does not suit this technique, the user instead attacks from above using the cloud water in a torrential bombardment.

**Name**: Fūton: Hiroi en Kyōfū – Wind Release: Wide Circle Gale

**Rank**: Lower C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Dragon, Horse, Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Snake, Dragon

**Description**: A buffeting wind technique that shoots a powerful blast of wind around the user in a circle, which makes it an effective technique for attacking multiple, surrounding enemies at the same time. The radius of this jutsu can be further increased with the application of more chakra.

**Name**: Katon: Toge Satsuei – Fire Release: Splinter Shot

**Rank**: B Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Tiger, Monkey, Ox, Snake, Horse, Dragon, Rat, Tiger

**Description**: This technique fires a very large ball of fire from the user's mouth at a high-speed towards their target. Before reaching the intending target, the fireball will split into dozens of smaller ones and scatter around the target and swarm them from every direction en masse with explosions.

**Name**: Katon: Kaen Tenka no Jutsu – Fire Release: Flame Igniter Technique

**Rank**: Upper E Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Tiger

**Description**: The most basic fire elemental technique. The flame made is too small for any type of combat use, most use it to light objects such as a pipe or to burn the scrolls of high-ranking missions after they have been memorized.

**Name**: Fūton: Gaitō Fusenmei – Wind Release: Blurry Mantle

**Rank**: Lower B Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Bird, Snake, Rabbit, Ox, Monkey

**Description**: This technique is used to obscure and disorientate an opponent's vision. By surrounding themselves in a veil of constantly moving wind, the user is able to distort their appearance so that they appear to others as merely a blur, making it difficult to look at the user. This technique requires a constant stream of chakra so it can be rather draining and is best used in quick bursts especially in a long fight. This technique is fairly hazardous to a dōjutsu user's vision due to the intensive and blurred chakra.

**Name**: Doton: Hashi ni Sokkyō no Jutsu – Earth Release: Improvised Bridge Technique

**Rank**: Upper D Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Monkey, Ox, Snake, Boar

**Description**: The first of the two Tsūka ni Sokkyō (Improvised Passage) techniques. Both are basic techniques, this one creates a stable walkway between two points. The walkway is wide enough to be used as a bridge and can be disposed of whenever the user wishes.

**Name**: Doton: Kaidan ni Sokkyō no Jutsu – Earth Release: Improvised Stairway Technique

**Rank**: Upper D Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Rabbit, Ox, Snake, Boar

**Description**: The second of the two Tsūka ni Sokkyō (Improvised Passage) techniques. Both are basic techniques, this one creates a stable staircase of rock, allowing the user an easier way of vertical ascension. There is also a variation that allows the user to form small steps on a mountainside to use as footholds if their chakra is running low.

**Name**: Doton: Gādo o Harinezumi – Earth Release: Hedgehog Guard

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive, Defensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Dragon, Snake, Rat, Tiger, Ram, Boar

**Description**: A defensive earth elemental technique that will guard against attacks by growing spikes on an area of the user's body. This makes it a good guard against taijutsu in particular, as at close range the spikes can be used to impale an attacker.

**Name**: Suiton: Nagare Shakunetsu no Jutsu – Water Release: Scorching Stream Technique

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Bird, Ox, Rabbit, Dragon, Horse, Rat, Bird, Tiger

**Description**: This is a somewhat unusual water elemental technique, in that it shoots hot water. The user fires a high-pressure stream of boiling hot water at their enemy; from their mouth due to the high temperature of the water this technique may cause burns.

**Name**: Fūton: Tatsumaki Hontai no Jutsu – Wind Release: Tornado Body Technique

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive, Defensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Dragon, Boar, Rabbit, Ox, Ram, Bird, Snake, Monkey

**Description**: A somewhat different wind technique used primarily for defensive purposes. This technique forms a tornado around user's body from the neck down, leaving the head visible, which while leaving their head vulnerable doesn't restrict their vision. The user is able to move in a somewhat restricted manner while this technique is active and the technique leaves enough room for arm movement, allowing the user to use their hands to perform another jutsu while remaining protected. It is highly advised to not use any fire elemental techniques during this technique's duration, for one's own safety. It's possible to cover the head, but without a way of sensing enemies, the user will be blinded.

**Name**: Gōon no Jutsu – Thunderous Roar Technique

**Rank**: Upper D Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Boar, Tiger, Monkey, Dragon

**Description**: This is a technique used for intimidation purposes. The user guides chakra along their vocal cords and before making a noise, the chakra will erupt out of the user's now open mouth, which will create a loud boom similar to thunder, which can be quite startling and possibly deafening.

**Name**: Suiton: Kyōryokuna Kanketsusen no Jutsu – Water Release: Strong Geyser Technique

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Dragon, Boar, Horse, Dog, Bird, Ram, Ox, Boar, Tiger, Dragon, Rat

**Description**: A water elemental technique that utilizes the moisture in the soil and underground sources of water to create a powerful high-pressure burst of water that will rise up from the ground and hit an enemy with great force and rocket them into the air.

**Name**: Suiton: Mizu no Atsuzoko – Water Release: Water Platform

**Rank**: Lower C Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Ram, Dragon, Dog, Snake

**Description**: A water elemental technique that can only work efficiently while on top of a body of water. This technique as the name suggests forms a circular platform that will rise from the water while still being connected to the body of water allowing a better view of the area around you or it can be used evasively, though that's not suggested.

**Name**: Fūton: Ugoki Funryū no Jutsu – Wind Release: Jet Movement Technique

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: A rather useful wind elemental technique, which augments the user's taijutsu, and general movements by using wind to gain additional momentum for particular parts of their body. It is rather difficult to get the timing for the technique correct and it could end up doing more harm to good unless the user has mastered this jutsu, in which case, it becomes extremely useful for pretty much anything.

**Name**: Fūton: Atsuryoku Renpatsu no Jutsu – Wind Release: Pressure Volley Technique

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Short (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Tiger, Bird, Dragon, Ram, Ox, Rabbit

**Description**: This rapid-firing buffeting wind elemental technique is fired from the users hands and will move in that direction and strike a target with great force.

**Name**: Suiton: Hokku to Shinkā – Water Release: Hook and Sinker

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Close (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Horse, Ram, Bird, Snake, Dragon

**Description**: Kirigakure no Sato designed this technique for ambushes. This technique uses a moderate amount of water to drill a rather small hole in the ground, the water then settles in and around the hole appearing to be little more than a puddle. When an enemy the user designates as a target is within range, a tendril of water will grab onto their leg and pull it into the ground holding them in place temporarily. Thus giving the user ample time to kill the enemy. This technique is a favorite of swordsmen, as it makes for an easy decapitation.

**Name**: Hikari Kyūshū no Jutsu – Light Absorption Technique

**Rank**: Lower B Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: -

**Hand Seals**: Tiger, Rat

**Description**: A little-known technique that can be found in Konohagakure's _F__ūin no Sho_, which is different in that it is one of the few non-kinjutsu listed on said scroll. This technique makes the user's body absorb all light instead reflecting and absorbing light. Thus the user's body and clothing becomes pitch black. This technique was created as a stealth technique to be used primarily at night for obvious reasons. Particularly racist shinobi joke that Kumo ninjas used this technique for way too long and got stuck with dark skin…

**Name**: Katon: Shōseki Moeru no Jutsu – Fire Release: Blazing Trail Technique

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Offensive, Supplementary

**Range**: Short (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Rabbit. Tiger

**Description**: This technique does exactly what its name suggests; it leaves a trail of fire behind the user as they move around. This technique is best for surrounding an enemy, and is more effective indoors, as they can use the wall walking technique to surround an enemy from all directions with flames.

**Name**: Doton: Chichū Bāsuto no Jutsu – Subsurface Burst Technique

**Rank**: Lower B Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Close (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Ox, Bird, Dragon, Rabbit, Horse, Snake, Boar, Dog, Place hands on ground

**Description**: This technique infuses earth-natured chakra into the ground, which then forcefully erupts from the ground underneath the user's target. This technique is perfect for forcing opponents out of hiding. This technique's effectiveness can either be increased by using more chakra to make a bigger eruption or by splitting it apart and creating multiple eruptions.

**Name**: Katon: Hotaru no Hikari – Fire Release: Light of the Fireflies

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Ram, Rat, Snake, Tiger

**Description**: This technique releases a multitude of tiny glowing yellow and light blue fireballs around the user's body, which then are released into the air. The fireballs are then free to move around however the user pleases. They can serve as distractions or attack an enemy in a swarm or even strike at vitals. When someone other than the user touches these fireballs they will explode upon impact.

**Name**: Raiton: Kaminari Mai no Jutsu – Lightning Release: Lightning Dance Technique

**Rank**: Lower C Rank

**Type**: Offensive, Supplementary

**Range**: -

**Hand Seals**: Bird, Rabbit, Ox

**Description**: This technique involves channeling chakra into one's hands and feet as they touch the ground as soon as they touch it, allowing them to bounce off of the ground instantly. This technique can be used in many ways, as it is capable of harming enemies with the electricity it generates and avoiding attacks with ease.

**Name**: Fūton: Fūsen o Kakudai – Wind Release: Expanding Balloon

**Rank**: Upper D Rank

**Type**: Defensive, Supplementary

**Range**: Close (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Bird, Snake, Boar, Rat, Dog

**Description**: A defensive wind-natured technique that works similarly to a balloon, hence the name. The user inhales a large amount of air then purses their lips as they exhale it forming a giant bubble that can block some lightning natured techniques and in an emergency will bounce back enemies who are attempting a close range assault, which is useful for ninjutsu specialists. If someone other than the user pops the balloon, the user risks taking damage, especially if it is hit with a fire natured technique in which case it will explode. Humorously this technique can be filled with water like a water balloon, which can be thrown at a chosen target.

**Name**: Hazumu Tejun no Jutsu – Spring Step Technique

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: -

**Hand Seals**: Rabbit, Tiger

**Description**: This technique allows the user to bounce off the ground or rather any surface as if that part of their body had a giant spring attached to it. It works by sending chakra to an area on their body and letting the chakra explode out of them in an instant. While it is easy to send it chakra to certain spots, others are more difficult, thus mastery of this technique is difficult.

**Name**: Fūton: Suzushī Kanki no Jutsu – Wind Release: Cool Ventilation Technique

**Rank**: Lower D Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: -

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: A simple yet effective technique created by Sunagakure ninja in order to make living in such a hot climate more bearable. It works by circulating wind-natured chakra around one's body to form a thin layer of air, which keeps the body cool in hot weather. This technique is so commonplace in Kaze no Kuni that Sunagakure has made it a graduation requirement.

**Name**: Doton: Chūshashin no Ryōiki – Earth Release: Field of Needles

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Tiger, Bird, Dog, Snake, Boar, Rat

**Description**: An earth-natured jutsu designed to hinder an enemy by raising a slew of sharp spikes from the ground. The needle-sharp spikes come in a variety of sizes and both slow down opponents and cut off their movements, as the user can direct the spikes to enlarge by imputing more chakra.

**Name**: Ikitakaseki: Furui Kohaku – Living Fossil: Old Amber

**Rank**: Upper B Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Close (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Ram, Monkey, Tiger, Snake, Rabbit, Ram, Dog, Dragon

**Description**: This technique has been labeled a Kinjutsu and therefore usage of this technique is morally disturbing, requires an unreasonable amount of chakra, is harmful to the user, or causes a massive amount of destruction. An earth elemental technique that allows the user to spit out several globs of amber. The amber will harden instantly after touching something and is capable of slowing the movements of an enemy entirely before finally encasing them permanently. Once this technique lands the amber will be permanently bonded to their body. Until this technique encases an opponent entirely, it is still possibly to rid oneself of the amber with a precise application of heat and Iryōjutsu, but if done incorrectly it will result in death.

**Name**: Fūton: Dangan Mōretsu – Wind Release: Blistering Bullet

**Rank**: B Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Bird, Snake, Tiger, Dog

**Description**: This is the fastest widely known wind natured technique. Despite not being particularly powerful, this jutsu makes up for it by increasing its force several times with extreme acceleration, the wind bullet fired by this technique moves at a extremely high speeds and is able to penetrate nearly all known defenses due to it's sheer speed and natural piercing power.

**Name**: Fūton: Kazenoiki de Ue – Wind Release: On the Wind's Breath

**Rank**: A Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Half Ram

**Description**: A wind natured technique used for information gathering, by using certain words or phrases the user can gather any verbal information regarding the subject that has ever been spoken in the area by amplifying sounds waves that have become so weak that they're inaudible to all living creatures. Forgotten history, classified information, and all sorts of other incredible information can be brought to light with this miraculous technique as long as the information was spoken aloud at some point. Unfortunately this technique is absurdly difficult even if one has complete mastery of wind, thus many have given up on this jutsu and ironically due to this; this technique has barely survived on the breath of the wind itself, only a select few know of its existence and fewer still can use it.

**Name**: Fūton: Kyūkyoku no Ketsumatsu – Wind Release: Ultimate Ending

**Rank**: Upper S Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Close (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: This technique has been labeled a Kinjutsu and therefore usage of this technique is morally disturbing, requires an unreasonable amount of chakra, is harmful to the user, or causes a massive amount of destruction. This technique is a much stronger variant of _Kaze no Musubi_. This technique sacrifices its parent jutsu's versatility for more power, it's far more concentrated and far larger. This technique is capable of damage on a sub-atomic level and once it has expanded will envelop an extremely large radius. In order to properly use this technique a massive amount of chakra is required to both create it and maintain it in it's compressed form so it's best if not held for too long. As with the original technique with the proper amount of control it will bend around the user's body and leave them unharmed. A variant of this technique can be fired through a special seal formed by the weapon Niban Kaze's chains for a further increase in power by utilizing the vast number of seals on the weapon a power source. Though it's not on any village's records, the only time this jutsu has been used, Mizu no Kuni lost an entire island.

**Name**: Nijigan – Rainbow Eye

**Rank**: Lower B Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: None

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: This jutsu is a rare example of a dōjutsu that isn't a kekkei genkai. Nijigan is a dōjutsu that allows the user to see each type of chakra in a different color. Standard chakra is blue/yellow while elemental techniques and others are identified by other colors: blue is deep water, wind is whitish green, fire is orangey red, lightning is an electric blue, and earth is brown and so on. A skilled user of this dōjutsu can identify how much chakra is being formed for what their opponent is doing, how it is being used, and where it is being used.

**Name**: Bōenkyōgan – Telescope Eye

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: This jutsu is a rare example of a dōjutsu that isn't a kekkei genkai. Bōenkyōgan does exactly what its name suggests and allows the user to view far away by refracting light gathered by their pupils. The user can zoom in and out and this technique is functional to the point where large numbers of celestial bodies can be viewed clearly such as the moon. The most difficult thing is finding the right amount to zoom in and where to view so it is best to aim before using this jutsu, however it is extremely effective at spotting far away enemies and can be combined with other minor dōjutsu that allow the user to see different types of wave lengths in order to make it more effective. This dōjutsu dates back hundreds of years back to when astronomy was more involved in the standard shinobi's skill set.

**Name**: Kōhagan – Light Wave Eye

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Supplentary

**Range**: None

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: This jutsu is a rare example of a dōjutsu that isn't a kekkei genkai. This dōjutsu allows the user to observe all spectrums of light either at once or each one at a time. This technique also works well as a filter when the user's vision is obscured in some way such as by smokescreen and is useful for spotting hiding enemies.

**Name**: Fūton: Kūiki – Wind Release: Airspace

**Rank**: Lower A Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: This jutsu is a long-range sensor technique that utilizes the wind element in order to observe all movement in a large radius surrounding the user by sensing each and every disturbance in the surrounding air currents.

**Name**: Kaze no Kōtei Mōdo – Wind Emperor Mode

**Rank**: S Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: None

**Hand Seals**: Specialized Hand Seal (Variation of Bird)

**Description**: A specialized mode that converts all chakra in the body into wind natured chakra. This is incredibly dangerous as a lose of control at any given time will result in the wind chakra ripping its way out of the user's body. This cannot be utilized by just anyone, as it requires very precise surgery to be performed by an Iryō-nin and Seal Master who is also a Hyūga. In the clan's history there has only been four with this skillset, with one current elders of the clan, Hokuto being the only living Hyūga capable of such a surgery. The Kaze no Kōtei Mōdo amplifies all wind natured ninjutsu and allows the user to use (only) wind natured ninjutsu without hand seals and with minimal effort. There is next to no change to the outside of the user's body to indicate that Kaze no Kōtei Mōdo is in effect however some sort of distortion created by using it gives the user's features a "sharp" look.

**Name**: Fūton: Kaze no Sasayaki – Wind Release: Wind Whisperer

**Rank**: Upper D Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: One-handed Ram

**Description**: This technique allows the user to guide the sound waves in the air created by their own voice to be carried over to up to four select people over long distances. This allows for long distance communications without the usage of radios. However this jutsu is a one-way technique and cannot be used for conversation unless the selected individuals know this jutsu as well. This jutsu requires a consistent and smooth stream of chakra in order to be used over and extended period of time.

**Name**: Fūton: Tōmei Sūtsu no Jutsu – Wind Release: Transparent Suit Technique

**Rank**: Lower B Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: None

**Hand Seals**: Ram (unneeded but used for focus)

**Description**: This technique renders the user invisible. By circulating a constant flowing stream of air around their body from the user's pores and combining it with their sweat to create a steam, with this steam and stream of air this jutsu is able to reflect light that would normally make the user visible. This jutsu was rendered somewhat obsolete with the invention of _Meisagakure no Jutsu_ which while superior in that it can both eliminate the user's chakra signature and scent, this jutsu is much more simple to use while moving as there is no need to focus on the minute changes in the surrounding environment.

**Name**: Fūton: Konketsusatsu – Wind Release: Atmospheric Rift

**Rank**: Upper A Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Close (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: _F__ūton: Konketsusatsu_ is an extremely powerful wind technique that can be used without the use of one's hands, despite this fact it is highly dangerous if used incorrectly. This technique is used by the user taking in a vast quantity of air to their chakra-enhanced lungs to the point where both are about to blow and then compressing the air while it is still in the lungs and then launching it at a target through their mouth. Many wind-natured jutsu are created in a similar manner, the difference here is that the air is compressed while still in the lungs and it then has the user take in even more air and folds and compresses the two breaths in both lungs. When the streams of air are released from the user's mouth they spiral and swirl around each other gathering at one specific point. The result of this special method of breathing and exhaling of the air in this manner creates a flailing, whipping stream of air that rips apart any and all things it touches. The dangerous part of using this technique is of course the risk to the user's lungs.

**Name**: Raiton: Kaminari Raundo – Lightning Release: Lightning Round

**Rank**: C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Mid (5m-10m)

**Hand Seals**: Rabbit, Snake, Dog, Ox, Tiger, Dragon

**Description**: The user creates several balls of electricity by concentrating and releasing lightning elemental chakra from their hands enough times for the user to be surrounded by the them. The user directs the balls at their chosen target in an attempt to electrocute them. Normally dodging such a simple attack would be simple to dodge but the spheres can all ricochet off of each other and the user can alter their direction, which can lead to potentially intricate attack patterns.

**Name**: Raiton: Raigeki no Yari – Lightning Release: Lightning Attack Spear

**Rank**: Upper D Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Close (0m-5m)

**Hand Seals**: Tiger, Monkey, Ram

**Description**: This basic lightning-natured jutsu creates an arcing bolt of electricity from a chosen point on the user's body. Once the user is familiar enough with this technique it's quite easy to use without hand seals making it quite helpful even for elite shinobi.

**Name**: Raiton: Rēdaheddo no Jutsu – Lightning Release: Radar Head Technique

**Rank**: A Rank

**Type**: Supplementary

**Range**: Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: None

**Description**: A very complex lightning-natured sensor technique. With this jutsu the user to be able to mentally envision the surrounding area by stimulating their brain with lightning-natured chakra in a specific way and releasing minute pulses of electromagnetic waves in order to take in the surroundings. With this sensor technique, the user will even be able to fight while blinded and even sense foes with their chakra suppressed to the point of being normally undetectable. It's recommended that a shinobi learning this technique is able to use the dōjutsu, _K__ōhagan_ in order to better grasp the concept of electromagnetic waves.

**Name**: Doton: Shibō Yūgi no Jutsu – Earth Release: Death Game Technique

**Rank**: Upper C Rank

**Type**: Offensive

**Range**: Close (0m-5m), Mid (5m-10m), Long (10m+)

**Hand Seals**: Tiger, Snake, Rat, Dragon, Monkey, Snake

**Description**: This jutsu creates large darts of a similar shape and size to kunai that are shot in a rapid-fire manner from the user's hands or mouth. These darts can also be fired at a somewhat slower rate and lock on to a target as well as a secondary option.


End file.
